Letters of a Courtesan
by BeautifulDusk
Summary: A young courtesan residing in Monteriggioni documents her encounters with Ezio Auditore da Firenze over the course of Assassins Creed 2 through letters to Paola.


**Summary:** A young courtesan residing in Monteriggioni documents her encounters with Ezio Auditore da Firenze over the course of Assassins Creed 2 through letters to her zia Paola.

 **Warning:** Rated for sexual themes and strong language.

 **AN:** Sara refers to Paola as aunt but they are not blood related. I will include all translations at the end of each letter, but it should not be too hard to deduce the meanings. I've tried to stay true to the story line and be as accurate as possible, so if I've made any (small) mistakes please let me know.

* * *

 **Letters of a Courtesan**

By BeautifulDusk

* * *

 **Letter One: The Art of Seduction**

 _Febbraio 21st 1477_

Dearest _Zia_ Poala,

How are you? I hope all is well. Please send my love to the girls in La Rosa Colta, I miss their idle chatter and gossip terribly. The courtesans here are wary of me as a newcomer, I feel that they do not believe my cover story of running away from a barbaric husband with a heavy hand. Who would choose the once illustrious village of Monteriggioni as a place of refuge, where the men only have a few florins to spare? They see how at ease I am with clients, they can tell I've been exposed to this profession for awhile.

I should not speak ill of the women here, for they look after me like one of their own. When I turned up on the doorstep tearful with my few pitiful possessions, they ushered me in out of the rain without a word. I am relieved that I did not have to expose my connection to you, I feel like that would hamper our efforts. Word of mouth is a deadly weapon.

My accommodation here is simple and less extravagant that what I am use to with you, but I will adapt. A roof over my head is better than life on the streets. The madame wishes to renovate one day, but struggles to find enough florin to feed us all as it is. I'm pleased I have a bag of gold hidden away in my chest, my earnings is not much. I hope to earn enough to afford passage home to see you in the summer, but we shall see.

I must apologize for the tardy delay in sending you this letter. I fear that this may never reach you, for the couriers in Monteriggioni are easy to bribe and corrupt. However, I think the young man I found was somewhat smitten with me, in particular with the low neckline of my bodice. I had him wrapped around my little finger with a single flutter of my lashes and twirl of a golden ringlet that hung loose from my bun. It would appear you have taught me well in the art of seduction _zia_.

It is as you expected here, the entire village is in disrepair. It pales in comparison to the culture and vibrancy of Firenze, I feel so out of place. Oh how I miss the smells of exotic spices and perfumes at the markets, the confident strut of the noblemen as they walk the streets like they own the city. Here is just farmers and mercenaries, who wouldn't know what culture was even if it hit them in the face. The buildings here are crumbling away piece by piece. Villa Auditore sits on top of the hill with only a single light shinning through a boarded window at night, it's so desolate that I shudder every time I glance up at it. Perhaps if someone was to invest in the village it could prosper but for now it reminds me of the slums. The people move through the streets like ghosts, the poor harvest from the crops has cast a spell of despair over the village. My life on the streets has prepared me well, for I manage with my meager portions and the cold winter nights with relative ease but I do miss my comforts from home.

I should not complain, for I owe you my life and I will be forever grateful for you taking me in when I was a child after what happened to my parents, _che_ _riposino in pace_. Following the young Auditore is the least I can do for you.

He is exactly like you told me. I knew it was him as soon as I walked past him in the markets. He is as handsome as you warned, and even though he wore the garb of an assassin I was able to catch a tantalizing glimpse of his tanned face under his white hood. He was frowning as he examined a blade at the blacksmith, turning it over in the early morning light as if to inspect the quality of craftsmanship. If it wasn't for the fact that you had trained me in the art of stealth and deceit, I would've lost him as soon as he paid the shopkeeper a bag of gold coins and melted into the small crowd. I might have failed you in becoming an assassin but fortunately the skills that I do have came to aid. I followed him quietly through the streets, blending into groups as I maintained my distance. My second sight is weak but I was able to follow his faint golden aura without too much complication.

I watched from afar as he paused at the entrance of the villa, as if deep in thought. With a flick of his cape he ascended the building, swiftly climbing the walls through various footholds and window ledges. His speed surprised me, for even though I have met several assassins over the past years I have worked for you their skills are unparalleled compared to Ezio. If I remember correctly you told me he wasn't brought up in the assassin lifestyle? I feel like that is a lie, there is no way a nobleman could be that skilled. I can see why you're invested in this young man, why you tasked me with keeping an eye on him. Perhaps he is the hope that you've been seeking? Not that I am of any rank to pass on opinions of course.

Anyway, he sat perched at the top of the tower for quite some time, hours perhaps, surveying the village beneath him. Not much time has passed since the terrible tragedy of what happened to his family, and even though there was distance between us from where I hid in the shadows I could feel his guilt and despair. I know he was lamenting over the events of the hanging. I may not be skilled with a hidden blade or agile like some, but I feel that my best skill is the ability to read people- which is why I think you sent me here. I could tell by his body language the tremendous turmoil he was going through. His shoulders seem to sag with the overbearing weight of the responsibility of caring for his family and the task he faces ahead of eliminating those that caused him this hurt. I don't think he knows yet the arduous road he has ahead of him dear _zia_. I know you call me soft but I cannot help feel for him.

He then did the most amazing thing I have witnessed in my short life- he dived off the top of the building! Arms stretched out wide and cloak flapping silently in the breeze as he fell. I know that assassins are capable of incredible feats that mere citizens could only dream of, but to be present in such a wild act blew comprehension out of my mind. He was so graceful, so in control. He didn't utter a single sound the entire time. I can't help but wonder if he's jumped from even higher buildings, he seemed so at ease with it. A strangled sound escaped my throat as he landed out of sight, and relief washed over me when I saw him emerge around the corner moments later. I wonder if I will ever be brave enough to commit such a thing? Is Mario capable of such an act as well?

I have made a contact within the Villa with a simple country girl who is one of the few remaining serving maids. She tells me that Ezio and Mario are inseparable, and Ezio is to begin training any day now. She doesn't know what for, she thinks he's to become a part of Mario's forces but I know better. Have you spoken with Mario since you sent him the message the night the Auditore's were betrayed? Anyway, the maid Anna says Ezio is distant, even with his own beloved sister. His mother still has not spoken a single word since their abrupt arrival and spends her days praying silently. She doesn't acknowledge anyone, not even her family. I've heard stories about Maria, and it shocks me that someone so strong and well respected could become such an empty shell of a woman. Anna tells me with tears glistening in her innocent eyes that she heard whispers of how Ezio's mother was raped by the Florentine guards the _bastardi!_ I do not think that Ezio knows, his sister doesn't want to tell him as she fears his reaction, but surely he is smart enough to read between the lines?

Anna dreads tending to Maria, the silence unnerves her, but she fears Claudia more. She has become impossible, prone to emotional fits of screaming and crying- but who could blame her? She has lost everything. Her father and brothers are gone. Her home. Her wealth. Any potential she had at making something of herself became dust in the wind the moment the _Gonfaloniere_ condemned the three Auditore men to their fate- gonedia lived the life of upper class society and now she is doomed to waste the precious years of her youth with no chance to be wed in this derelict village. With the Auditore name in ruins she is doomed to become a spinster. I too, have suffered lose as all of those at La Rosa Colta but I still pity the poor girl.

I digress.

A small smile is on my lips as I pause with my quill hovering over the parchment, thinking of how I'm going to write the rest of this letter to you. The memory of last night is still fresh in my mind, my legs still sore from the young Auditore's wild efforts. The stamina! The youthful enthusiasm! I can still feel his hands caressing me, treating me as a lover rather than a courtesan. I remember your last words to me very well _zia_ , and I understand why the warning now. He really is something different. His charm, quick wit... I have never encountered a creature quite like him.

I finally managed to run into him, quite literally, two days ago again at the market place. I saw him walking purposely through the streets, sweat glistening down his face as if he had been recently exerting himself. Preparing himself for training with Mario perhaps? I seized my opportunity and 'accidentally' collided with him, causing the contents of my heavily laden basket to spill onto the cobbles. "Oh my, scusi signore!" I exclaimed, hands flying to my mouth in horror. I dropped to the ground, my skirts billowing around me as I hastily scrambled to gather the pieces of fabric that the madame had requested. "It's no problem," Ezio chuckled, bending down to help me. This sounds like it's from one of those horrible romantic novels that Gloria insisted on reading back in La Rosa Colta, but our hands grazed and I jerked mine back as if I had been burned.

It did the trick, for the corner of his lips curled into a sly smile as we stood back up. He passed me back the basket with a small nod, and I dipped my own in thanks and mumbled " _grazie_ ," a fine blush spreading across my porcelain cheeks as if I was flustered.

"I don't believe I've seen such a _bella donna_ around here before," Ezio said smoothly. I'm not going to lie, his voice sent shivers down my spine. Perhaps I had gotten too familiar with the commoners that frequent the brothel, who barely say more than 'how much?' with a sneer, but having Ezio's undivided attention sent my head into a spin. For a moment I forgot I was even a courtesan.

"Perhaps you've been looking in the wrong places Master Auditore," I glanced up at him shyly, looking at his vibrant hazel eyes. On the surface they were filled with amusement and curiosity, but I could read into their depth and see his pain that he was so carefully guarding. Ezio snorted and waved a dismissive hand at the title. " _Per favore_ , call me Ezio. And you are...?"

"Sara, Mast- Ezio. I work for Gloria," my voice threatened to crack as my gut clenched, concerned as to what his reaction would be to finding out my profession for if I had any hope of becoming close to him it would all hinge on this. Ezio rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he figured out what working for Gloria implied. "Ahh I see, well perhaps I should visit you one day although I doubt I'd ever leave for I'd never want to share a _gemma_ as precious as you," he said easily without missing a beat as he took my hand and kissed it, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. "Then I look forward to seeing you very soon Ezio," I purred, my emerald eyes flicking from their sweetly innocence to heavily intended innuendo.

It took less than a full day for him to seek me out. Your plan fell together perfectly, not that I would expect any less. A young testosterone filled man in dire need of a distraction from the heartache he endured, one rare young courtesan that looks as fresh and pure as a virgin on her wedding day? This is going to sound horribly vain of me but it's not like I have much competition in the looks around here. I welcomed him with open arms, using all of my skills and knowledge to please him as much as possible. You guessed him well _zia,_ he responded to me being in control very well. It was no hardship taking him to bed, and I was foolish enough to shake my head when he politely offered me a hundred florin before I tugged him closer by pulling on the buckle of his belt. "I do not want for that, I only want you," I whispered huskily before leaning in for a deep kiss.

If all goes well then I should see him again. I might just be another courtesan, but I will play my part from the shadows to ensure all goes to plan.

I just need to be careful and keep my emotions in check.

 _Tanto amore_ ,

Sara

* * *

I can't guarantee the accuracy of my Italian for it is only as good as google can translate.

Febbraio - February  
Zia - Aunt  
Stronzi - assholes  
Che riposino in pace - May they rest in peace.  
Bastardi - bastards  
Per favore - please  
Bella donna - beautiful woman  
Gemma - gem  
Tanto amore - much Love

Also in case you haven't figured it out, Sara refers to her eagle vision as 'second sight.' Sounds a bit better in writing than calling it eagle vision.


End file.
